


Let's Rock!

by NyxMOCHIgoddess



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Guitars, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeon Jungkook is a Mess, Marijuana, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxMOCHIgoddess/pseuds/NyxMOCHIgoddess
Summary: When Y/N and Jungkook go to a college of the arts, things are at ease. The past is in the past, right? With their magnificent magnatone, Blue, and a dream of a trouble free life they join a school club. Unknowingly signing off on a contract and then somehow they have tons of listeners? The global competition of 'the greatest show' is about to kick off and they might have a shot. Will the troubled past of the two hold them back or kick them off into a new age?Y/N is willing to sacrifice everything to make Jungkook's dreams come true. And it's been a long time since she's seen him puffy eyed and brused on her bedroom floor, and things are about to get real for her when she meets a spunky group and a sexy grinned coach. How much worse could it really get?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s get a few things straight. I’m Y/N and I’m not normal. Not “I’m different because I’m cool and hot” I’m just built differently, ight? So here I am letting a fat belch out in Jungkook’s face, while he helps me put up my ‘five finger death punch’ and ‘Queen’ posters up in our dorm. “That was sexy,” Jungkook laughed, hip bumping me away to get more sticky stuff to put on the posters up because the fucking school won’t allow nails in the walls. They have so much money I don’t see how they could possibly be so strict on the walls. Not to mention the fat book we were given on the rules of the school. I opened my mouth to let out another sexy burp. “Y/N if you belch your nasty ass garlic bread breath on me again I will not hesitate to shove you out the fucking window,” Jungkook spat, glaring at me. I didn’t really care, I was more intrigued by his new dangly earrings. “Did you get those from hot topic?” I asked him, dazed by the glittering chains. “Yeah. They were buy two and get two,” He said. “Pretty, did you get Blue out of the truck?” I asked. He looked at me over his shoulder, closing his eyes and making a sound of concentration. “No, it’s in the back under the speaker toat,” He said. I stared blankly at him for a few seconds before walking away in a huff.

I grabbed the keys and flung open the dorm door, stepping into the hall. I speed walked to the elevator doors, and pressed the button a million times until it dinged at me. Rushing into the elevator, and scurrying over the buttons to the garage level. I rolled on the balls of my feet, uncomfortable with being in the open at the classes ending now. I was not ready to be talked about before I even got into my first class tomorrow. I shot out of the elevator like a bat outta hell and scuttled into the back to get my guitar. It was upside down (fucker). I would begin calling him and bitching at him like no tomorrow, but I was more perplexed with getting inside before the halls filled with students. Social anxiety at it’s best folks. I jammed my finger into the button a thousand times, silently pleading the damn thing would get down here for me. The door opened, and my heart dropped. There was a guy standing inside. For a split second thought it was Jungkook. He dressed a bit like him. Tight black shirt, black cargo pants, cream colored shoes. He gave me a chipper smile, lips laced with a sheer gloss. I stared curiously at his eyeliner and smudged eyeshadow. He walked out into the parking lot, drumsticks stuck out the back of his pants.

Slightly dazed but still rushed, I began aggressively pushing the top button on the elevator. I impatiently waited. Blue swinging by my side. The elevator stopped at floor 7, and my body paralized. A man with excruciatingly fluffy lips walked into the elevator, offering me a sly smile. I would guess he didn’t mean it to be sly. His features were just pushed into an unintentionally sexy smile somehow. It was my guess, until he did a double take on me. Suddenly my social anxiety shot through the roof. My black corset top suddenly didn’t feel right, and my spandex shorts felt overly exposing. Even with the thigh highs and chunky heels. I knew I looked good, I just suddenly wished I were wearing my sweatpants or something. It was so stuffy and uncomfortable with his eyes raking over me like a new Mercedes Benz. Finally he got off on level 10, and I shot off into the hall like a maniac. Hurrying to get back to my other half. I was shouting Jungkook’s name before I was even fully in the door. He was sitting on the couch, coke in his hand grinning at me like an idiot. “That was so scary,” I whined, flopping Blue onto the couch. “I know, that’s why it’s so fun to watch,” He laughed. “You ass!” I cried at him, popping open a soda and flopping onto his legs like a dead body. “Watch the money-maker,” He grouched. “Your dick is not that special Jeon,” I bitched. “Shut up, yes it is,” He whined. I mocked him. “Turn on the TV or something, my god,” I bitched. “Well maybe if you ask nicely-” “JEON,”

The morning I was gifted of my scedual, late to my classes, drinking a monster that tasted like fucking battery acid, earbuds blasting Travis Scott, and dressed in sweatpants this time. I was ready to throw the goddamn psychology book out the window of the 3 leveled school. It was ridiculously thick. I could barely even fucking carry it. A three subject notebook and two advanced chemistry books stacked on top. I walked into the class, muscles bulging, heart racing. The professor glanced at me, and pointed to an empty seat in the back. I hurried up the steps, embarrassed as fuck. Red faced and squirming stomach I took a seat, feeling the hot eyes of the judgemental students. I took a big sigh, and flipped to the page written on the board. I pulled out my pen and began speed scribbling what was on the board onto my papers. I yanked my phone out, turning off my music, and guzzling down the rest of my monster. “We’re not on that page,” Someone said next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He smiled apologetically. “Were on this one,” He said pointing to his book. “Why are those on the board then?” I asked. “He’s a little slow with the technology,” He said. I nodded and began flipping through the book in a rush to the page. “Have I missed anything important?” I asked. He shook his head. “He’s going in depth about the attention span in silence,” He said. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn’t have anything to say. I searched through the scraps of my thoughts for something to say. “Thank you,” Simple enough. He nodded and turned back to his things. He was sketching on his book rather than taking notes. I paused for a moment and took a deep breath to cool down. He smirked at his paper, chuckling. I snapped my eyes to his face. He turned to me. “You need to lay off the Energy drinks,” He said, pointing with his eyes at my Monster. “It’s not that, I hate the taste of Monster. He kept me up all night,” I grumbled. “Oh?” He asked, wiggling his brows in a perverted funny way. I rolled my eyes. “Sorry, Jungkook. He’s such a baby, wanted help picking out a group to join,” I said. He nodded in understanding. “What did you guys pick?” He asked. “This band? Looking for a lead guitarist five string, BLACKPINK I think. He tried all night to get me to do it, but I didn’t want to. Besides, the only five string we have is Blue. She’s mine,” I rambled off into a rant about our guitars. “And I would never trust anyone with Blue unless it’s Jungkook,” I said. A few seconds later, my brain short circuited. He probably doesn't even understand what I’m going on about. “No yeah, I’d never let anyone touch Vantae unless it was my friends. He was expensive,” He said. My mouth dropped open. “I mean it was Fender, so you know it was good . . . just expensive. He’s lasted me through high school and my first year here, so I wouldn’t trust any other brand than Fender,” He said. My heart began racing in my chest. This man was talking my love language like a honey dipped chocolate bar on my period. I held back my brain belting music-gasm. “It’s just a pain in the ass to carry around all the speakers,” He laughed. “My grandpa used to play them, and he used to play on a slanted stage right? And they were wheeled! So they would keep rolling forwards and backwards on the guys, so while playing he did all these moves to play and kick them back into place!” He laughed. “It was fucking awesome. And the best part was they never got damaged. They just don’t make speakers like they used to, that’s why I get old ones. They have to be fixed a shit ton, but it’s worth it,” He said.

I swallowed the abundance of saliva in my mouth. “But I think it’s cool your friend is joining our group!” He said. “Me and the guys are the live band to it. Lisa and Kai just switched schools, so we need two new people,” He said. “I can fill in a spot,” I said, brain not even really working at this point. His band? His guitar? Fender? Old equipment? I’m in love. “Really? That would be great, especially if you guys are already friends. We keep a tight schedule and friendship with everyone, keeps the band as one,” He grinned. I nodded. “Your spot would be the main vocalist and singer . . assuming he didn’t try out for the girl spot,” He said. I sat there in silence. “I don’t judge, I just-” I laughed. “No I’ve just never danced before. At least not in front of people. Jungkook says I’m really good. But he could just be being an ass about it,” I said. He chuckled. “I doubt that, but alright,” He said. I nodded. “I’m Taehyung by the way,” He said. I smiled. Taehyung, a fitting name for a fit man- woa. Those thoughts are getting out of hand here. “Jeon Y/F/N, but call me Y/N,” I said. He nodded to me. “I think he’s moving on,” He said. I looked back at the smartboard, heart doing backflips.

That afternoon, after I was crawling back to the room. Energy drained like no tomorrow. I was in the elevator, leaning on the wall, head spinning from my last lesson filled with explosions and loud screaming. It was advanced chemistry. Everyone knew where they were doing to not blow up the school, and everyone was making Elephant toothpaste on the side. It wasn’t that bad. Just noisy and full of technical names and horrible smells. The same thick lipped, sexy grinned, man walked into the elevator today. This time he was dressed in a white shirt, colorful jacket, and severely tight ripped jeans. Vans, nice choice. He looked at me, and this time he was amused. “Pants this time, huh?” He said. My heart launched into my throat. I sputtered. “What?” I asked, eyes wide. Human interaction, fuck. “Your too easy to mess with, I liked the last outfit. It suited you more,” He said. I blinked at him, slightly dizzy. “The cors-” I began. “Yes, the corset and shorts,” He nodded. “The sweatpants and crop top is fine too, but it’s collage and nobody cares about that stuff. Dress how you want, if someone feels offended. That’s their fault,” He said with a shrug. I opened my mouth to talk, but had absolutely nothing to say. How could he possibly know my motives for dressing down. I didn’t even know my own motives. It was just a gut feeling. “Taehyung told me about you, I’m Jimin,” He said. I nodded as the door opened and he walked out. I stared after him. “I’m in advanced Phycology,” He said, giving me a two finger salute over his shoulder.

The doors closed again and took me to the level twelve, and I got off the elevator in a confused state. Walking slowly to the dorm door. When I walked into the room, I found Jungkook and a girl sitting on the couch. Her Chanel perfume stunk up our rose water scented room. I crinkled my nose at it, Jungkook’s sensitive nose must not be enjoying it either. “Yes, so practice is every other day other than weekends. That’s when we perform. This year we’re gonna try to get in the worldwide championship, so I’m gonna keep a little bag packed for the trips. If we become rewarded as the school’s representation, they'll fund our trips and get us online lectures,” She bragged. “Ah so your not fucking on the first day,” I said, scaring the shit out of the girl. “Y/N!” Jungkook exclaimed.

I walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a soda. I then proceeded to jump over the side of the couch. The girl gave me a suspicious look. “How can you two dorm together?” She asked. “She’s my sister,” He said. She looked between us. “I see no resemblance,” She said. We rolled our eyes. “You didn’t get the joke,” He said. She sat there in confusion. “My mom works here, she had control over this dorm room. Jungkook wanted to go, we get to stay here together,” I said. She looked confused. “We’ve stayed in the same house for over two decades, there aren’t going to be any problems,” He laughed. “Right,” She said, looking extremely uncomfortable with the idea. “My mom adopted this guy one day, and now I’m stuck with him,” I deadpanned. Finally she understood. “Oh!” She said, looking much better about the situation. “Yeah, Y/N are we gonna end up getting married soon?” He asked with a smirk. “In your dreams fuckboy,” I said, getting up to turn the radio off. “I’ve been talked into joining the group,” I said. The girl on the couch paled. “What group?” She asked. “The one I’m in?” He asked. I nodded, sipping on fizzy soda. “Neat! Who got to you?” He asked. “Guy named Taehyung,” I said. The girl on the couch paled even harder. “And there was this guy talking to me about my outfits in the elevator, Taehyung told him about me somehow,” I said, taking a sassy sip. “I feel honored, he was talking my love language the whole time I was talking to him,” I fawned. “Taehyung . . talked to you?” The girl asked. “Yeah, I sat next to him in Psychology today. We talked about guitars and my position in the band,” I said, taking a seat on the bean bag next to the flat screen. “Cool! At least now I know they're serious about the band stuff,” He said. “True dat,” I said, offering a self/cheers. “Are you in the group?” I asked the girl. “No I’m not a part of BLACKPINK, I’m a part of RedVelvet,” She said. “She’s one of the other groups at the school,” He said.

“Oh yeah, we looked at that one. It’s only got five girls though, and one guitarist,” I said. “Yeah, I’d not really be happy there. I need variety ya’know?” He laughed. “We have the best dancers though, we even used to have Lisa until she broke off to be with Jennie,” She sneered at the name. “Oh? Why don’t you guys like Jennie?” He asked. “Seulgi and her are . . like . . enemies if you didn’t know. Jennie and her don’t get along. And if Seulgi doesn't like her, neither do we,” She said, nose in air. “I have no time for petty girl drama,” I scoffed. She looked at me, eyes wide and face evidently offended. “Excuse me? Jennie is an utter bitch! You can’t just not be involved, Jennie and Seulgi are this school’s face!” She huffed. “Okay, and? We’re here for the music, not the silly shit,” Jungkook said, eyebrows furrowing. She opened her mouth. “I think I should go,” She said, a little too bitter for my taste. And with that she got up and walked out of our door, nearly slamming our door. We both sat in silence. “I don’t think I’m going to like the competition here,” Jungkook said. I slowly nodded in agreement, sipping on my coke.


	2. 2

The next day we just had practice, and nothing else. So we decided to laze around and snack until five. Jungkook got up and so did I, we did our makeup and got on some more suitable clothes. I put on a checkerboard romper, and some big fat white chunky boots. Jungkook thought the tall soccer socks were a nice touch with the big hoop earrings. We still had about three hours until eight, so we went down to the cafeteria together. Jungkook in his e-boy attire and my odd grunge chic vibe. “Sometimes I think your stupid with that big ironman phonecase,” I said. He grinned. “Adds to my charm,” He said. “Shut up softie,” I snapped. Jungkook looked like a fuckboy, couldn’t talk to girls he likes without stuttering and his lisp making an appearance. Looked edgy . . was a cinnamon roll. I looked like a bitch . . . I am a cinnamon roll. Jungkook decided to get a Mochi from the ‘a la carte’ line. I got a large salad filled with lunch meats, and two bowls of ice cream. I know this piggy would eat one and a half of them anyways. We took our seat, just as a woman with red lipstick and an expensive aura walked into the room. Jimin next to her, a set bitch face for a mask. Both of them were dripping in Chanel and Gucci. Then there was a man absolutely rocking a purple hair color. His loose shirt and designer jeans seemed perfect somehow. Jimin muttered something to the woman, and her chocolate eyes snapped to me. I shrunk into Jungkook’s side, who was drooling over something behind them. Just as they set their destination on us, I saw what Jungkook saw. Two girls, side by side, walking like supermodels . . flanked by gorgeous men. Taehyung among them, with a sharp look on his face. Jungkook’s eyes were locked onto Taehyung like he had seen a ghost. The fashion show halted at our table. “Hey babe,” The woman said to me, straight face. “A-are we a-at your t-t-table!?” I squeaked out, cursing myself for having a panic attack at this time. I began to stand, but Jungkook yanked me down. “Where are you going?” He hissed. I squirmed around. “No sweetie, are these seats taken?” She asked. I shook my head, flushing at the amused look Jimin gave me. “I fucking hate the Iron Man case,” Jungkook said, descretly giving it to me. “They look like supermodels,” I muttered. “Agreed,” Jungkook mumbled back. “I heard you wanted to join our group, so we decided to hunt you down before practice,” One spoke up. The one from the first day here moving in. The drumstick Jungkook dress-alike. He had matte lips, but they were pink this time. I nodded, still in prey mode. “Taehyung has said nothing but positive things about you,” Red lip said. I nodded slowly, feeling nauseated from my panic attack. “Sorry we ganged up on you, but everyone is excited to have fresh faces,” One girl said, offering a sweet smile. I nodded, giving a weak smile back. “Y/N are you alright?” Jungkook asked. I shook my head. “They scared me,” I said laughing a little. “Eat your salad. If you still feel queasy, we can go snuggle,” Jungkook said, worry evident on his face. I blushed. “Jeon, you can’t just say that people start rumors,” I hissed, regretting it after my head got lighter. “I don’t care, let them talk,” He said, gathering me in his arms. He forced me to snuggle him in front of a bunch of supermodels. I whined at him. “Can you not?” I complained. “Y/N, if you throw up your lunch I’ll knock your teeth out,” He snarled. I immediately stopped fighting letting him wrap me around him. “You were saying?” He asked, suddenly full of confidence. “Jungkook,” I whined. “Shut up or I’ll call mom,” He said. I grunted in defeat. He smiled triumphantly. “Is everything alright?” Taehyung asked, genuinely concerned. “Yeah, she just has social anxiety. It makes her sick,” He explained. “I’m sorry,” I piped up. “Oh! No problem, Yoongi here has the same problem. That’s why we travel in packs, we can’t let our Yoongles get scared,” She cooed to an extraordinary lethal looking man. He glared at her. I cuddled closer to Jungkook. Fearing for my life. “My cousin used to throw up every time she talked to a man . . . she was a lesbian I think,” One girl said. “That’s not the same Jisoo . . . “ One model girl said to the other model girl. “Same thing,” She shrugged. “No, but nice try,” Jimin chuckled. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and they all had a laugh as she cringed at herself. “Feel any better?” Jungkook asked. “It’s been ten seconds, dumbass,” I snapped. “Don’t get a mouth with me, miss girl,” Jungkook whacked my thigh. I closed my eyes, getting over my dizzy session and listening to the models talk with Jungkook. I felt a peace with Jungkook’s voice vibrating his chest, and his heartbeat offering the same comfort from the years before. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!” He screamed at us from the door, slamming his fists on it, rattling the handle of it. I whimpered into Jungkook’s side. He had me curled up in his lap, tears collecting with mine. Bruises to match mine. Where he had our arms. Clothes soaked in the same dish water, sneaker laces entangled from holding each other. His heart beating erratically in his chest, breathing deeply, trying to calm us both down, breath stuttering, hiccuping with me. Flinching with each hit on the door. “Y/N! JUNGKOOK!” Our mother’s boyfriend screamed at us. “I’LL FUCKING RIP APART THIS DOOR AND SKIN YOU ALAIVE YOU BITCH! Y/N YOU FUCKING BRAT, YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS!” He bellowed. Landing harder slams on the door. I cried into Jungkook’s chest. He shushed me. “It’s okay, mom will be home in a few hours,” He murmured to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. “She won’t stand for this,” He said, voice cracking. Something heavier slammed against the door, rattling the weak hinges. Our breath stuck in our 11 year old lungs. “Jungkookie?” I cried looking up into his watering bloodshot eyes. He spluttered with me, breaking into sobs. Jungkook didn’t like to cry, but it was his way to express his emotions. There was another slam. Two of the hinges came off, revealing the man we were hiding from. “Mommy,” Jungkook blubbered into my shoulder. “Mommy isn’t here to save you this time,” He grinned. He knocked down the door with one last kick. We scrambled like mice. Jungkook tripped into the bathtub. He went right for Jungkook fist balled. I leapt up, claws outstretched like a cat. I raked my nails into his back. He screamed out in pain. “RUN!” I screamed at Jungkook. Jungkook trusted and knew me enough to know to leap over the man’s back into the hallway and book it to the front door. I ran out just as he was getting up. “GET BACK HERE BITCH!” He screamed. I booked it to the front door, Jungkook waiting for me with a kitchen knife. I took his outstretched hand and we peeled down the street to the police station. I looked up into Jungkook’s butter eyes now. Tear free, smiling, holding me with a steady heartbeat. I hugged him tighter. Thankful for his arms when I needed them. Even now, when everyone was introducing themselves and talking about their positions, while I snuggled close and got over my dizzy spell. He was here. Always. “We should go to the practice room,” Jennie said. She popped her red glossy lips. Rose snapped her compact closed and nodded. “We have till 1 am,” Jimin groaned. Namjoon shoved up his glasses and pursed his lips at Jimin, to which the saucy man stood up and sashayed away. “Touchy,” Jisoo grinned. He flipped her the bird. She snorted. Yoongi got up, abandoning the coffee he got halfway through talking. The Calfeteria, now completely empty. Jungkook nudged me up, and I unfurled from my position. “The practice room is all the way across campus, you guys can walk while we get set up. We’re going to drive the equipment over,” Jennie said to Yoongi and I. Jungkook kissed my forehead. “I’ll grab Blue from the room,” He murmured. “Remember what I taught you,” He said, balling my fists for me. I nodded. Jungkook didn’t trust them all entirely just yet, but he didn’t want to lose their trust by not giving them the benefit of the doubt. I had no problems walking with Yoongi. Yoongi motioned for me to follow him. He led me outside into the gardens, and along a path filled with roses. “Good news is, you passed,” He said. I furrowed my brows. “Passed?” I questioned. “Passed our vibe check,” He said. I felt more confused. “You're not some basic bitch,” He said. “Oh . . . thanks?” I muttered. He chuckled. “Don’t be scared, we like you,” He said. It didn’t make me any less afraid. “At least I think you're chill. I would have passed out if they all approached me and I didn’t know them,” He laughed. I sighed. He wasn't manipulating me. He felt bad I was tense due to his presence. “I think you’ll fucking rock Lisa’s spot,” He said. “Oh? How so?” I asked. “It’s a movement in your hips, like Lisa’s. It’s hard to take our eyes off you. You’ll at the very least distract people from Jisoo’s stiff dancing,” He laughed. “Is she that bad?” I asked. Letting the weird comment about my hips slide. “Yes, but at least she’s getting better,” He laughed. I faked a laugh and looked around at the roses. “Are you guys going to explain the dynamic?” I asked. “Oh yeah, once their done setting up. We’ll get into explaining everything you guys are in for,” He said. I nodded. “Sounds good,” I said. He directed out walk through a grass patch, and to the back of a tall old water tower. “This is where we do our music practices and recordings, it’s the only other soundproofed room besides the gym and workout rooms,” He said. “Why don’t they have a recording studio built? This is an arts school,” I asked. “Their funds are low for that, once they have higher funds, this is ours,” He said. I nodded. “The other groups rent out places, but we pooled our money and bought this for the semester. It’s old and nobody wants it for their club place, so we decided to take it,” He said. “Sounds like a perfect place,” I said. “It is,” He then helped me up the latter. He opened the old wooden door. Inside was littered with wires and speakers, lights lined every fixed corner of the circular room. Tons of equipment around the big room. Buttons, keys, dials, and all kinds of tuning dials on boards. Foot pedals tangled up on chair legs. Bean bags, metal chairs, wooden chairs, rolling chairs, recliners blankets, pillows, a portable heater in one corner, a big fan in the other, spotlights set everywhere, a mini fridge between two floor to ceiling speakers, on top of it music sheets and notebooks. It was my literal dream. Everyone was setting up their things. Hoseok fixing his drums, and tightening his stands. The girls lounged while Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin fixed up their guitars. Taehyung on the bass, Jungkook on his five string lead, and Jimin on a five string electric. Yoongi walked over to the corner where the sound board was. “Y/N you’ll be the lead vocal, Jisoo and Rose will back you and Jennie will bass,” Namjoon said. “I’m male bass, she's a female bass, and lead rapper. Your main, you should be able to handle that,” Namjoon added. I just went along with it. “Let’s see how you guys sound, is there a song you want to play?” Hoseok asked. I looked at Jungkook. “Nirvana? You guys know Nirvana?” I asked. “I hope that was a rhetorical question,” Taehyung laughed. “Come as you are, but slowed,” I said, taking the microphone. I checked if the volume was right, and balanced it to my height. “Okay, kick it off Jungkookie,” I grinned. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, and put his foot on the pitch vibrato pedal. His hands began plucking the strings just how I liked it for my voice. Hoseok jumped in with the drums, feeling the pace Jungkook made. I began in a pitch matching Kurt’s. Deepening my vocal range but keeping it real. Jungkook and Hoseok communicated through the music, locking eye contact and laughing at each other. Jungkook doing tricks as I sang. Jungkook was hot playing the guitar, fingers gliding nimble over the strings, head tossed back, lips pursed, rocking Blue back and forth as he played, muscles flicking and moving with every movement. Hoseok was just as hot. Head bobbing with the beat, leg muscles jumping with every beat of the bass, wrists flicking as he played on the drums. It was a moment when you were a band that you felt each other on a deeper level than anything ever before. Taehyung added a few little beats here and there for an added afect to my voice, which I thanked him with my eyes and a thumbs up. Jimin jumped in with his electric and flaunted his talent on the strings. His fingers may have been small, but let me tell you how pretty they looked on the guitar. Just like Jungkook, his muscles flexed, lips parted, eyes dark and lost in the vibrations of the room. Towards the end I gave my own twist to the song where Namjoon and Jennie could jump in as bass. They both took the opportunity to do so. Jungkook stared me down, eyes flicking from his guitar to my eyes. Switching from a smirk to a focused face. Eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in a small o. Occasionally Taehyung bit onto his lip and rocked his guitar onto his hip and gave the guitar some finesse. Soon we were all feeling the music. Soon enough I broke off my vocal and Jungkook took the spotlight. They all played along and Jungkook began freestyling in the same warbled bass, closing his eyes to really feel what he was doing. Jungkook looked at me, swiping his tongue over his teeth. It was a question. Jungkook could play the guitar with his teeth on this song, and wanted to know if it would be too much or not. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes back in a ‘yes please’. He grinned, and I watched everyone’s eyes go wide as my soulmate began playing with his pearly whites. There were a couple hoots and hollers all around, and Jungkook dropped his guitar back down and finessed the ending. Giving me a sassy ‘how bout that’ look. As the speakers gave feedback there were screams all around. “THE FUCKING CHEMISTRY IN THIS ROOM IS ASRONOMOCAL!” Jennie screamed. I grinned. “You two are perfect!” Hoseok grinned. “Y/N is fucking hot singing,” Taehyung added. “So are you,” I snipped. “Jungkook is the hottest in my opinion anyways,” I said. Jungkook winked at me, putting blue down. “You taught me well,” He said. “Y/N taught you?” Namjoon questioned. “Y/N taught me everything I know,” Jungkook explained. “She’s been playing since . . ,” He trailed off. “I was five when I first picked up a guitar,” I said. “That’s crazy,” Jimin piped up. “I had a magnatone similar to Taehyung’s back in 2013,” I added. “Yeah, we named him Kile,” Jungkook grinned. “He got smashed a few years back, so we got this one. Meet Blue, Y/N’s baby,” Jungkook said, caressing the neck. I grinned. “Jungkook’s stratocaster is back in the dorm,” I said. “That’s definitely a limited edition strat,” Jimin admired. “You guys can hold her, she’s gorgeous isn’t she?” I admired my prized possession. “I’m getting buried with that baby,” I said. “The’ll have to pry her from my cold dead fingers,” I said. “Same with my Vantae here,” Taehyung said, trailing a middle finger over the curve of his sleek matte black bass. The neck was what looked like hand painted purple flowers and hearts. All of different shades and colors. Topped in a shiny resin cover. “That’s badass, did you get that done for you?” I asked Taehyung. “Did it myself, Hoseok’s sister helped me resin coat it way back when,” He said. “That’s sick,” Jungkook said. Jimin held Blue, marveling at the balance and unique color. “If anyone ever wants Y/N’s DNA for testing, I’m going to give them that guitar,” Jungkook chuckled. Jimin looked up, curious. “She’s played her fingers bloody on that thing,” He said. “She refuses to use picks, and instead get’s her nails done so she can pick it with them,” Jungkook explained. Jimin onced me over again. “I like you guys more and more as the seconds go on,” Yoongi said. I glanced at him, curled up on a bean back by the door. He was silent the whole time, but now he had a huge grin on his face. “I agree, this time we didn’t just play the music . . . we were the music, ya’know?” Hosoek said from the drums. “Yeah, I feel you,” Jungkook said, taking Blue from Jimin’s arms and laying her into her case carefully. “Are there any rules you two have before we tell you ours?” Namjoon asked. I looked at Jungkook. “Never put our guitars face down, Y/N has a cow every time,” He said. “And our trailer has to be put together a certain way,” I added. “We can do that ourselves though, we just have a ton of equipment,” Jungkook said. I nodded in agreement. “And I don’t allow any gigs at bad bars, guys don’t seem to know not to get touchy iht Y/N and it gets uncomfortable for everyone,” Jungkook said, referring to our encounter with a gang of men who didn’t get the memo I wasn’t interested. “Awe yeah, we can do that. No problem,” Jin spoke up from the couch. “We do the same thing for the girl’s, we don’t allow anyone to get up on the stage with us unless we know them,” Jin added. Jungkook nodded in acknowledgement. Namjoon took a stool in front of us, and offered up the loveseat between Jungkook and I’s speakers and Taehyung and Jimin’s speakers. We sat on the plush baby pink sofa that was draped in pretty white and black throw pillows. “Alright, so you might be wondering what’s going on . . .” Namjoon said. Jungkook and I nodded. “We are a big group, made up of many things,” He said. “Obviously we are a band, and under our own label known as Big Hit. My Dad’s best friend owns it,” Namjoon said. “HITMAN BANG!” A few let out whoops and hollers. “Does that mean we need to sign an agreement?” Jungkook asked. Jungkook as good with legal allegations. That’s why he always dealt with our gigs. “No, he’ll just add you to it. If you want to leave, like Lisa and Kai did . . he’ll just take you off the list,” He explained. “That doesn't sound professional,” Jungkook said. “It is, but he’s lenient about it all. Other companies make contracts, you don’t need to. It’s called a formal agreement, when you signed up for this you sign a contract in a way. It’s just if we turn you down or whatever, there’s no need to be held back. He terminates any legal links with the company, and boom, you're gone,” He said. “Wow,” Jungkook said. “That’s one way around things,” He laughed. “The girls are under the label too, that’s why they're with us. However, Y/N will be separated with them as performers,” He explained. I nodded urging him to continue. “The worldwide tournament we’re going to be entering if we win against the other groups here allows the actual artist of the songs you cover to play live for you. However, no artest really does that until the end when it’s at the top of its popularity. Even then it’s usually small artists,” He said. “Have you made any songs public?” I asked. “A few with Lisa, but not many. And not a full album. We never have the funds to get a good video out,” He said. “Makes sense,” Jungkook murmured. “The girls dance, we play, it all works out,” Taehyung said. “Y/N and Jennie will be leading the live vocals,” Namjoon said. “They are the ones in the band,” Jisoo said. “Wait so some of you aren't?” I asked. Namjoon nodded. “We're all under the company, but a few of us are solo artists. Just like Lisa and Kai,” Rose said. “Yoongi, Namjoon, Rose and I are all a part of the company but we’re not a part of the company. Yoongi and Namjoon are producers,” Jisoo explained. “This is all very confusing and sounds pretty illegal,” Jungkook said. Namjoon laughed. “Did you even read the packet attached to our sign up sheets?” He asked. Jungkook paled. I laughed. “Yes, Jungkook it was a contract,” Yoongi laughed. “It was an informal one, and that’s why the copy can be ripped apart at any moment and that will be your dissension. You can have it at any moment,” Namjoon said, smiling a pretty dimple smile. “It’s supposed to be all weird and complicated, we made it to where it fits everyone’s needs. Rose wants to release singles along with Jisoo. Namjoon and Yoongi have both made mixtapes, and they have a stage name,” Hoseok said. “We can all release singles, but all of the sales go to the band in general,” Jimin said. “Ohhh, I get it. It’s for financial purposes,” Jungkook said. “Exactly, they get more freedom with the music production too,” Namjoon added. “Okay that makes more sense,” I smiled. “It’s all for each other,” Yoongi said. “It’s all of our dreams in one big puddle,” Rose said. “I can see that,” Jungkook laughed. “It’s a little messy, but you get used to it after a while,” Namjoon said. “There will be times were it’s just the band in here, and there will be times where everyone is in here,” Jennie said. “But for the girls they have practice after classes from two to seven,” Taehyung said. “You’ll have a lot of pressure on you Y/N, are you sure you want this position? We can customize it for you if you need,” Namjoon spoke. “Lisa had it pretty rough, so I’m not sure how you’ll deal with the position,” Jennie said. “The dances are pretty tiring and complicated, we usually don’t like doing much afterwards . . which is why we aren't really here all the time,” Jisoo explained. “Right, yeah. I think Y/N will be perfectly fine,” Jungkook said. Everyone gave him angry confused looks. “What? She’s lived off of four hours of sleep a night, vodka, monster, and baby food . . not necessarily in that order,” He said. “Fucking apex preditor,” Hosoek said. We all burst into laughter so hard we were crying. While Jimin and Namjoon remained staring at me with devilish grins. For the rest of the night we played a few songs, and they gave us binders of their music. “Are we allowed to make input about the songs?” Jungkook asked. “Oh yeah, it just depends on if everyone likes it,” Yoongi said. “Lisa left these for you,” Jennie said. There was a stack of binders and notebooks. “They are what she calls her survival guide,” She laughed. I took the stack. “Thanks,” I had replied, scared as to how heavy each of them are. We were standing outside in the grass, while we all talked about next time. And They were all telling Jungkook about what was to be expected. After the clock struck 1 AM we all broke away for bed. Jungkook began speed walking with me back to the dorm. Jimin and Hoseok behind us. “This campus is huge,” I marveled. “Yeah, two dorm buildings,” Jungkook gaped. “But that’s besides the point, are you going to like this?” He asked. I looked at him for a moment. “Don’t you remember when we were kids, dreaming about this?” I asked. He nodded. “It doesn't get better than this Guk,” I sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. “No, I guess it doesn't,” He said, and turned to nuzzle my forehead. “Last one in bed is a rotten egg,” He said. “You're bunny boy,” I laughed.


	3. 3

It really did NOT get any better. The lectures next to Taehyung were tiring enough, then to be thrown into chemistry. Then as I was frantically slurping down a protein smoothie, I walked into the dorm. Jungkook looked at me from the couch. “Off to rehearsals?” He asked. I nodded, striping out of my shirt. I was so stressed I would be late . . . Taehyung on the couch didn’t even phase me. “Hey,” I said, slingshotting my shirt at Jungkook. He laughed. “Hey,” Taehyung said, watching me yank off my jeans while simultaneously yanking on my tanktop. They both watched me amused as hell while I bounced around on one foot, yanking off my jeans. I picked up my spandex shorts from off the sofa and pulled them on. “Will you grab me some lunch? I’ll pick it up after we’re done. I’ll need a shower anyways,” I asked Jungkook. “Yeah sure, are you gonna shower in front of us too?” He asked. “Shut up,” I snapped. He laughed.   
I pulled on my sneakers and filled up a water bottle for myself. “Okay love you bye!” I said and I ran out into the hallway, still fixing the neck line over my bra. I got into the elevator, and pressed the button down. I leaned against the wall, tuckered out already. I flung myself off the wall as the elevator stopped at the 10’th floor. Jimin walked into the elevator, wearing sweatpants and a loose white shirt. He didn’t look as classy this time. “Hey,” He said, raising an eyebrow at my spaghetti strap top. He couldn’t see through, it was navy blue. I looked down at it, and realized that it was cropped. The chains attached to my sweatpants drug them low on my hips. I laughed. I looked like a thug at the moment. He blinked at me, a smile facing his features slightly. “Nice shirt,” He said. I giggled and tied my sweatpants up higher over my belly button.   
“I’m going to be coaching you from here on out,” He said. I furrowed my brows. “Why? I thought the girls were,” I said. “You do a lot more solos honey, the girls aren’t even in the room yet,” He said. My mouth dropped open. “Is that why they said it would be stressful?” I asked. He nodded. I groaned loudly. “I’m gonna die,” I whined. “No you're not,” He laughed, pressing the button the the lowest floor. “Hoseok’s gonna be there for regular practice,” He explained. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. “I’m lost why are you guys here for the dances?” I asked, hoping my ignorance wasn’t too much. He chuckled. “We’re the coaches,” He said, giving me a little bit of a stank eye. My mouth went into an O, and I left the conversation as it was. 

The studio wasn’t too big, but big enough to do some pretty complicated choreography. Jimin walked across the room and plugged his phone into an audio set up. “Let’s warm up,” Hoseok said, appearing out of fucking nowhere. I squealed and bounced foot to foot, laughing at my overaction. They both laughed at my reaction too. 

I should have fucking enjoyed the laughing and joking while it lasted. Jimin was NOT lenient with my stretching, and Hoseok was NOT lenient with mistakes. Making me do a move 400 times until he thought it would be stuck in my memory forever. And he was right, I could do this dance while sleepwalking. When the girls walked in, we did more dances. Again NOT lenient. All of us did it until we were in perfect sync. So after sweating our asses off, we were scuttled out of the room like mice. “I’m done for the night,” Rose said, rubbing her aching thighs. I nodded, only realizing I had practice after this. I took a few deep breaths.   
“Tomorrow we’ll move onto another dance, but keep those in mind Y/N. Don’t forget them,” Hoseok said. “I won't,” It wasn’t a lie. “Okay, then go clean up for practice,” Jimin said, steering my shoulders away from the group, hurriedly. I walked almost not on my own will, and glanced behind me to see them talking together with serious faces and hushed voices. Jisoo’s eyes met mine, and I stopped looking and limped to the elevators.   
Dread fell over me. Did I not try hard enough? Am I not a good addition to the team? Was I not pretty enough? Did I not do enough? Was I horrible? Tears welled up in my eyes, and my throat closed up on me. I got off the elevator and went into our dorm. Why would they just shove me away to talk? Was I really that bad? Jungkook looked up from his phone. “Y/N?” He asked. The sight of my tears choking him like a vice instantiantly. He threw his phone at Taehyung and leapt over the couch. “What did they do to you?” He snarled. He gathered me into his arms and I couldn’t hold back the tears. “What happened?” Taehyung asked. “I-I don’t think I’m enough, I did s-s-something wrong,” I cried into Jungkook’s shirt. “How could you?” Jungkook asked, sitting down and rocking me in his arms.   
“I kept messing up, a-and I didn’t-” I sputtered. “Don’t think like that, you didn’t mess up,” He said. I struggled to breathe for a moment. “Are you sure?” I asked, still feeling the pain from not being enough. “Look at me,” Jungkook said, gripping my chin. “You are enough for me,” He said, looking into my eyes with such intensity it was hard to look away. I sniffled. 

“You're enough for me, Jungkook,” I said, petting his head. He looked up from my lap, still gulping down apple juice. His eyes were puffy from crying, and his cheeks were still wet. A tear would slide out here and there, nose running, hiccuping, breath stalling in his lungs. “Are you sh-hu-hu-hu-re!?” He asked, more tears falling out of his eyes. My shirt and shorts were covered in slobber and snot and tears, but I didn’t care. What mattered to me was comforting my other half.   
I wiped his nose with my shirt more, and tucked his hair behind his ears. “I’ve never been more sure of anything else in my life,” I said. “B-but your bike’s ruined now, a-and it’s all m-uh-uh-uh-uy fault, humph,” He said, still stalling on his breath. “I don’t care about the bike, I shouldn’t have let him know. Okay? It doesn't matter, you are enough for me,” I said. He nodded, still having difficulty breathing. “Do you need the inhaler?” I asked, picking up the warm plastic bottle. “N-hu-hic-huh-no,” He said. “Okay,” I said, wiping more tears away. Careful of the cut on his cheek and the bruise on his temple. “C-can I have some w-wuh-wah-water?” He asked, whole body trembling by now. I nodded and kissed his forehead. “A-and a p-uh-ohg-pop- sik-sick-po-si-si-si-popsi-cle- . . ” He stammered, gasping for air and giving up on the word. “Of course, I’ll be right back. Stay here,” I said, carefully unfurling from my position.   
Jungkook laid onto the body pillow I was curled up on, and watched me leave. I walked across the crusty carpet and went into the kitchen, feet sticking to the floor. I opened the fridge and pulled out some cold filtered water, that should feel good on his mouth. I poured some into his iron man cup and set it on the counter. “What are you doing, kid?” A man said behind me. I jumped out of my skin, nearly knocking the cup off the counter. Behind me my mom’s boyfriend stood, arms crossed, Jungkook’s blood still on his knuckles. “Just getting some snacks and water, would you like some sir?” I asked him. “No, I’m ordering Pizza for me and your mom,” He said. I nodded and gulped, opening the freezer and tiptoeing for a popsicle. “If you keep eating those, you’ll be as big as a house,” He said. I looked over at him. “I’m just getting one for Jungkook,” I said. His eyes narrowed.   
“He’s been a brat all day, why would he deserve one?” He asked. “I want to be nice to him,” I said. “He broke your bike,” He said, eyebrows raised. “He’s a kid just like me, mistakes happen,” I said. “So you forgive him?” He asked. I nodded. “I think he’s been punished enough,” I said, anger welling up in my voice. “Little bitch got what he deserved, worthless hunk of meat,” He growled walking away. “He’s my brother,” I said firmly. “Don’t get smart with me girl,” He warned. I picked up the water and began my walk back to our bedroom. “Don’t walk away when I’m talking to you,” He snapped.   
So my exhausted 13 year old ass turned around and stared at him. He stared back into my dead eyes, furious. Jungkook whimpered from the other room. His face contorted in rage. “STOP CRYING YOU WORTHLESS RAT, YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED!” He bellowed at Jungkook. A Jungkook who began to cry uncontrollably. He made a move to go into our room, I blocked him. “He’s had enough,” I said, standing my ground. He held his hand back. “If you touch me I’ll call the police,” I said, eyes narrowed. “Not if I kill you,” He said. My heart went up into my throat. “Your not smart enough to get away with murder,” I snapped. “I can still beat the shit out of that little squat,” He snarled. “I’ll rip your eyelashes out if you touch him in front of me,” I snarled. He walked away angrily, slamming on our closed door.   
I sighed in relief, heart racing 90 MPH. I walked into the room, locking the door behind me. “Hey Guk, I got you some water and a popsicle,” I said, taking a deep breath. I had to be strong for the both of us. I was nowhere as strong as Jungkook was, but I needed to be here for him and stand up for him. Even if it ripped me apart inside out. Jungkook looked up, bunny plushie squished in his arms. More tears running into the cut on his face. I sighed and got back to work at comforting the boy I found under my bed, bloody, broken, and abused after school.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I'm working on another story at the moment. I'm trying to get the chapters out fast enough and wright them properly for you all! 💜

Jungkook’s cheek still had the little scar on his cheek, but he wasn’t spluttering all over my lap. And he was all grown up. After Jungkook and Taehyung calmed me down and got me going on my way to practice, they promised to talk with Jimin about my performance from today. “Jimin probably didn’t mean anything by it, he’s just, like . . I don’t know,” Taehyung said, just as peeved as me. I slowly blinked at him, still clinging to Jungkook’s side. “I’ll ask them if you sit and watch, you can’t really sing in this condition,” Taehyung said. “Fuck you my child is fine,” Jungkook hissed. We all laughed a little, but still worried ultimately at what waited for us. 

As soon as Taehyung opened the door to go inside, Jimin inside on the stool talking to all of them. Namjoon’s arms folded in an unfriendly way. I immediately tried to jump off the side of the building. “Stop! Y/N!” Jungkook snapped, dragging me in by my armpits. I tried to hold onto the sides of the door discreetly while the whole group looked at me. Jungkook kneed me in the crotch. I groaned and let go. They laughed at me while I groaned in pain and embarrassment. “The fuck man?” I whined. “You can’t just run from your problems Y/N,” Jungkook tutted. “Of course I can,” I grunted. He rolled his eyes and helped me to my feet. “Stop being a weirdo and get up,” Jungkook grumbled. 

Jimin watched us with an amused smile. I stood up, still on high alert. Stupid habit of jumping the gun and making a scene. I really don’t know what has been wrong with me lately. I’ve been so emotional for no reason. 

“Welcome to the meeting,” Jimin said with a smile. I pursed my lips, confused. “What’s all the commotion for?” Namjoon asked. Taehyung stepped forward. “Y/N got a feeling she didn’t do well today, and her overthinking got to her. We promised to ask if you meant to give off the vibe that she didn’t do a good job,” Taehyung spoke. Jungkook and I stared at him in awe. How could he have possibly known what was going on in my head? Namjoon nodded. “There’s no need to worry, Jimin was just telling us he wouldn’t let you off the dance squad if you tried,” He said. Jimin flushed. “When you say it like that,” He blushed. 

I had never seen Park Jimin blush, never seen people so understanding, never seen any of this at all. It made me uncomfortable but at ease at the same time. Like falling asleep in the bath. You feel so comfortable and at ease even if you feel out of place. “Here, Jungkook told us music was your calm place. Why don’t you sing for us a little before practice?” Taehyung asked. I looked around in confusion, why was this so easy to deal with. The positive and understanding environment made me feel so confused, but at ease. Jungkook wrapped himself around me. “Shh, it’s alright,” He hummed. I felt the peace that came from being with my other half. “It’s so odd,” I began. Jungkook nuzzled my temple. “I know, just relax. We can process this later,” He soothed. I breathed with him as he took a deep breath. It almost brought tears to my eyes, the way he was using my own methods on me. “Better?” He asked. I slowly nodded and took another deep breath. “Mother’s Daughter?” Jungkook asked. I nodded. I needed to put up a few walls of superiority at this point. 

Jungkook sat me on the couch, and Jimin tossed me the mic. Hoseok sat at his drums. Jungkook walked over to Yoongi and they settled something out. As Jungkook sat back down all the speakers in the room blasted the beat. I closed my eyes and fell into the song. It was a technique I taught Jungkook when he would get stressed. To just fall into the beat, to just sing until you couldn’t anymore. To repeat words from your mouth until you felt like you had an iron shoved down your throat. To blend into the music like you’d never sing again afterward. “Don’t fuck with my freedom,” I sang, growling a little. Those words felt like a suckerpunch. The way I had always been there for Jungkook, getting in people’s faces and standing my ground. “So back up, back up, back up, boy,” I sang out, the grit of how I had to push those leeches out of our lives. The way Jungkook and I could stand our ground now. 

_ “HEY!” I bellowed across the field, watching the boys crowded around Jungkook pause and make way for me. “Y/N!” Jungkook cried, taking my hand and leaping into my arms. “Fuckers,” I spat. Jungkook trembled in my arms. “Why don’t you ever mind your own business Y/N?” One boy asked. I dropped my backpack into Jungkook’s arms. My friend that had flanked me like loyal puppies took Jungkook under their wing and helped him back from the fight. “How about you stop fucking with what’s mine? Then I’ll leave you to your childish antics,” I snapped. The fifteen year old was headstrong. Bull-headed enough to get up in my face. “How about you get the fuck out of here, and never return. Pretty thing,” He smirked in an odd way. It didn’t fit on his face. “When Lucifer’s accepted back in heaven,” I snarled. He drew his hand back.  _

_ My body was ahead of my mind. I threw the hardest kick into his groin, and took his head into my palms. I slammed his nose into my temple. He stumbled back, confused and in pain. Doubling over into a pile of skin and bone. “You BITCH!” Another boy cried, going after me. Stupid, reckless, angry. My mother always told me to not be so aggressive. I was a shy girl, the temper didn’t match right. I slapped my palms over his ears, not caring that his head was between my hands. Like I was clapping, insead of discombobulating. He stumbled backwards completely confused and scared. “Anyone else touches a Jeon and I’ll do more than just discombolulate you,” I said, and spun on my heel. Blood boiling, stomach turning, thirsty to hurt them like they hurt Jungkook.  _

Jungkook later had told me that was his favorite memory of me. Coming in and saving the day. Kicking their asses without breaking a sweat. Making them cower in terror. It was his first time he saw me as a woman, not just his friend. It was one of the first times I had to stand up for him. Had to fight the knee shaking fear off and stand up for the weak. Through my terror, through my damage, through my mind muffling anger, I pulled through and made Jungkook safe again. One of the reasons he felt so safe in my arms, and one of the reasons I felt safe in his arms. We owe each other our lives. He knows I’d lay down my life for him, and I know he’d do the same for me in a heartbeat. 

Before I even knew the song was over, I was curled into Jungkook’s side. Hand protectively around his belt loop. Like a seatbelt. I opened my eyes, everyone watching me in a better state of mind than before. 

“I TOLD YOU FUCKERS,” Jimin shouted out of nowhere, earning a glare from Namjoon. “I see what you mean, but take it down a few notches,” Namjoon scolded. “She’s perfect, and Jimin has a right to be so loud,” Hoseok said. “Y/N has exeled better and more efficiently than Lisa ever did. From the little dose we’ve experienced from her, it’s been made too obvious she was made for this role,” Yoongi said from the corner. “Have you memorized the lyrics of our songs?” Namjoon asked. I opened my mouth. “I’ve memorized the ones we danced to,” I spoke slowly. “Good, let’s do du-du-du,” He spoke. They all got into position. The music began. Blasting my eardrums. I practically growled into the microphone, feeling the music. My body moved on its own accord on the seat. I couldn’t sit still, knowing our choreography. 

I stood upright before the corus, belting out some notes and dancing the way Hoseok and Jimin told me to. Breathing the way they asked me to. Rapping my verses, unable to stand still. The movements engraved into my head. My body had a mind of its own. Jungkook had his brows furrowed, watching me dance. Jimin even had a few body movements to the song, he made the choreography after all. Jungkook gave me a smile of appreciation, in his own way it was that I was killing it. As the encore came around. I was basically feeling myself with the choreography and music. Moving the exact way Jimin taught me, adding my own flair to the girl’s voice that used to sing the music. 

I did the landing pose, unable to keep the smile from my face. Even if it was a lazy dance, I felt my own power echo in the room. “Black Mamba,” Namjoon said as the music began. I launched into the verses and the music. Fluctuating my voice, and belting like an opera singer in the studio. Growling out and lightning up my voice, as if mocking the girl’s original vocals. Dancing the same way Jimin and Hoseok asked. Towards the end I built up my vocals. Belting the crescendo out. Song after song, note after note, hour after hour, the day wrapped up. And my bones grew heavier. I left the studio with ease, and Jungkook walked with me back to the dorm. 

The day was confusing, and difficult. It’s not like I didn’t expect that, it was just that I dealt with it so horribly. I really needed to man up a bit and get the week over with. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about my works please e-mail me at Allien9505@gmail.com 
> 
> Twitter: N/A
> 
> I will respond as soon as possible 💜
> 
> If you feel personally affected or triggered by my explicit works, please stop reading and take note for further reference what your triggers are. I wish the best for you. Purple! 
> 
> Nyxgoddess of the MOCHI


End file.
